A Thousand Miles
by Lanna07
Summary: Gordo is gone to a film festival,when he finds out something terrible has happened to someone very close to him. Will he be able to travel "A Thousand Miles" to get to them before it is to late? LG Please review!
1. Miles apart

Here goes my first fanfic. I am soo excited. Please review;)

  


*I give Disney full credit, I do not own in characters in this story or any other material within this story unless I specify later (add original characters of my own) This story is somewhat based on Vanessa Carlton's song "Thousand Miles" I do not own this song or Vanessa Carlton either;)

  
  


Chapter one

Miles away 

  


Beep! Beep! Beep! Lizzie yawned and rolled over hitting her alarm clock and knocking it onto the floor. "Lizzie, sweetie, time to get up!" her mother, Jo, yelled from downstairs.

  


Lizzie then realized what day it was, today was the day she got her license she jumped out of bed. "I'm up!" she yelled to her mom. She was so excited she turned on her radio and started singing, _On this perfect day, nothin' standin' in my way_

_On this perfect day, when nothing can wrong_

But little did she know something was about to go terribly, terribly wrong.

  


Meanwhile miles away.....

  


Gordo sat on a bench outside the film festival. 'I should be inside' he thought. He had come to this film festival to try and get some inspiration for a new project, but as hard as he triedhe just couldn't think about anything but Lizzie. He wanted so badly to tell her how he felt before he left, but if he did and she didn't feel the same way he did, he knew their friendship could never go back to the way it used to be. He decided he would rather have Lizzie as a friend than not at all. He couldn't imagine her not being there. The two weeks he had been gone to this film festival was hard enough. Finally he decided he needed to try to get some kind of idea for a film project before he left, so he headed back inside.

  


Miles away......

  


"Here we go!" Lizzie said excitingly. She was finally getting her license Miranda was still gone to Mexico, and Gordo had gone to his film festival thing, so she really didn't have any one to drive around, especially since they both already had their license, but she was still excited. 

  


She passed the drivers test with ease, Lizzie ran out of the building and immediately called Miranda, "I passed, I passed!!!" she screamed into Miranda's ear, as she got into the car. Her mom just looked at her and laughed. 

  


Miles away.....

  


Gordo started driving back to his hotel so he could pack his things since he was leaving tomorrow. He was more excited about going home than he had been about coming to this film festival. Mainly because he missed his parents and his own house, who was he kidding the reason he wanted to get home was because Lizzie was there. 

Ring! Ring! Gordo's cellphone rang loudly, it was Lizzie. His heart skipped a beat. 

"What's up?"

  


"I passed!' Lizzie yelled into his ear, nearly deafening him.

  


"That's awesome!" he said.

  


"I know!" she said

  


"So I guess you can drive me around now," he said laughing.

  


"I know!" she squealed. Which made him laugh even harder.

  


"Well I gotta go, just wanted to tell you I passed." she said the excitement still in her voice.

  


"All right I'll talk to you later then"

  


"All right bye"

  


Little did Gordo know that might have been the last time he would have a chance to talk to Lizzie.

  


*So what did you think? Please review! I will have Chapter two up very soon, because I cant wait to see what happens. I'm still not sure what's gonna happen:)


	2. Something's wrong

I just added the first chapter yesterday and I already have 5 positive reviews, I am so excited! Here goes chapter 2!

  


* I don't own anything, so don't sue me

  
  


Chapter 2

  


Something's wrong

  


"Mom, please let me drive to The Digital Bean I'll come straight back! Please, please, please!"

Lizzie begged her mom. Truthfully she just wanted to see what it was like driving without her mom yelling at her the whole time.

  


Finally her mom caved, "Fine, but you have to go straight there and come straight back, okay?"

  


"I promise!" she said as she grabbed the keys from her mom and ran out the door.

  


"Be careful!" her mom yelled as Lizzie slammed the door. 

  


Miles away.....

  


Gordo decided he should probably get to bed early since he had to travel all the way home tomorrow. He lied in his bed and just thought, not about going home, or about the film festival, the thing on his mind was as usual, Lizzie. Finally he rolled over and went to sleep, he had a long way to drive the next day.

  


Miles away....

  


Lizzie drove along the highway with the radio turned up singing along. The only thing that could have made her happier was if Gordo and Miranda were there. She slowed down as she came to a four way crossing and looked both ways, just as her mom, and needless to say Gordo, had reminded her over and over. No other cars were coming so she begin pulling forward again slowly. Just as she took off she heard tires squealing. She looked and saw a red Cavalier speeding towards her, she screamed and then everything went black.

  


Back at the McGuire house...

  


"Hello." Mrs. McGuire said answering the phone.

  


"Is this Mrs. McGuire?" asked a very unfamiliar voice.

  


"Yes it is, how may I help you?" she inquired.

  


"It's about your daughter, Elizabeth, it seems she has been involved in an accident," said the stranger on the other end of the line.

  


"No, it can't be my Lizzie you must have her confused with someone else," her voice shaking, praying that it really was some kind of mix up. Unfortunately, there was no mix up.

  


"She is here at the hospital, we need you and your husband to get here as soon as possible."

  


"We'll be right there." Jo said trying her hardest not to cry.

  


"Sam! Sam!" she yelled as loud as she could as she began to sob.

  


"What is it?" Sam asked as he ran to the living room where Jo just stood there sobbing.

  


"It's Lizzie, she's been in an accident we need to get there as soon as we can." she said between sobs.

  


"Let's go." Sam said. "Matt!" he yelled.

  


"What's up?" Matt asked after seeing tears in his dads eyes and hearing his mom's sobs. 

  


"Lizzie's been in accident, and we need to get to the hospital now." his father said.

  


"Is she gonna be okay?" Matt asked. 

  


"We don't know yet." said Sam. "We need to hurry, come on."

  


They all jumped in the car and Sam drove as fast as he could.

  


As soon as they got there, Jo tried to regain her composure and began asking the lady at the front desk where Lizzie was.

  


When the lady replied, "She is on the ICU, on the top floor."

  


Jo's knees gave out from under her and Sam had to catch her before she fell to the ground.

  


"Come on," he said, "She needs us to be there for her now."

  


She couldn't speak but Jo nodded and began walking towards the elevator.

  


As soon as they got to the ICU unit, Sam found the nearest doctor and asked if he knew the doctor that was treating Lizzie.

  


"That would be me," said a doctor standing near by who had overheard. "I'm Dr. Wellings."

  


"How bad is she, is she gonna be okay?" Matt quickly asked.

  


"We don't know yet," replied Dr. Wellings, "She is in a coma, she could have suffered brain damage, or possibly be paralyzed. We won't know until she wakes up. We are going to do everything we can to try to get her to wake up but we may need your help."

  


"What can we do?' Matt piped up again, since his parents weren't able to speak at this point.

  


"Well we need you to first of all to have someone she knows in the room with her at all times. Even if she can't really here what you're saying talk to her, this could help wake her."

  


"All right, thank you so much for your help,"was all Mrs. McGuire could say before she started sobbing again.

  


Matt saw at this point that his parents needed some kind of direction, they didn't know what to do but stand there. "Okay, you guys go be with Lizzie, I will go call Miranda and Gordo. I'll be in there in a few minutes.

  


Jo and Sam both nodded and numbly walked towards the room where their daughter was.

  


Matt calmly walked to the pay phone and dialed Miranda's cell phone number.

  


"Hello," Miranda said.

  


"Miranda, its's Matt. Lizzie's been in a car accident can you get here anytime soon?" Matt asked.

  


"How bad is she?"

  


"They don't know, she is in a coma, they won't know until she wakes up," Matt said as his voice began to shake, up until this point he had kept his cool, then it all hit him like a ton of bricks, and he had to try his hardest not to start crying. 

  


"I'll be there as soon as I can," Miranda said with tears in her eyes,"But do me a favor."

  


"Anything," Matt said.

  


"Let me tell Gordo."

  


"Okay," Matt said as he hung up the phone and a single tear rolled down his cheek.

  


Miranda quickly dialed Gordo's number,"Gordo, Lizzie was in a car wreck, and she is in a coma, they don't how bad it is but I need you to get their as soon as you can." she said before he could even say hello.

  


Gordo dropped the phone, not wanting to believe what he had just heard. He quickly grabbed his things, ran to his car and started driving back towards Hillridge as fast he could.

  


"Hello? Gordo are you there?" Miranda said on the other end of the line. She hung the phone up and started weeping.

  


*What did you think I should have the next chapter out tomorrow. Please keep reviewing!

  
  
  
  



	3. Regrets

*I don't own, you don't sue

  


Chapter Three

  


The Long Way Home

  


Miranda sat on the overcrowded plane trying to sleep. All she could think about though was Lizzie and Gordo. She knew that Gordo really liked Lizzie as more than 'a friend' but was afraid to tell her. "Now he may never have the chance to tell Lizzie how he really feels," she said quietly to herself. The thought of this made her start to cry again. She knew she had to pull herself together before the plane landed or she would never be able to make it through seeing Lizzie in a coma. "Pull yourself together, she needs you now just pull yourself together," she kept telling herself.

  


Miles away.......

  


Gordo drove down the highway, with a blank look on his face. The fact that the love of his life was in a coma just had not seemed to sink in yet. He needed some kind of noise, something, anything to try and take his mind off Lizzie possibly dying. He turned on his radio and just thought.

  


_I look at her _

_She looks at me_

_She's got me thinkin' about her constantly_

_But she don't know how I feel_

_As she carries on without a doubt_

_I wonder if she's figured out_

_I'm crazy for this girl_

  


"Why didn't you just tell her Gordo, why didn't you just tell her?" Gordo kept asking himself. 'Now she may never know,' he thought. That was when it all sank in, he started to cry, but soon the crying turned into weeping. He couldn't control himself. The thought of never seeing her again was more than he could bear. He started thinking about all the times he had started to tell her how he really felt. First there was the murder mystery party, he had almost told her until her Dad came out onto the porch and said, "Lizzie your missing the eel cooking competition." 'There went that try,' he thought Then he thought about the time he almost told her when Ronnie broke up with her, but lost his nerve. Then there was when he signed her year book, after she kissed him on the cheek he thought about telling her, but didn't. And then when she had the column in the newspaper and all he could manage to tell her was that she gave great advice. But when they were in Rome and SHE kissed HIM, he was really going to tell her but was so shocked by Lizzie's kiss that the only thing he could say was, "Um....Thanks." Now he regretted more than anything not telling her. "Will I ever have the chance now?" he asked himself and started crying again.

  


*Okay, I know this one was kind of a fill in chapter, but I wrote it at like 12:30 in the morning. I will try to right a good chapter tomorrow when I am not half asleep lol. 


	4. Not Much Time

Okay, I know the last chapter sucked, but I didn't home until around midnght so it was like 12:30 before I could actually write, so I was half asleep. Lol I got to buy Metamorphosis so now I am happy and should be able to write a better chapter lol. 

  


*I don't own you don't sue

  


Chapter 4

  


Miranda made her way through the airport as fast as she could. She grabbed her bags from baggage claim, and waved down the first taxi she saw. "Hillridge General Hospital, and please hurry. I need to get there as quickly as possible."

  


When Miranda got to the ICU unit, she saw the waiting room was filled with her classmates. She didn't even stop to say hi, even though she hadn't seen them in months. She walked as fast as she could to where Lizzie was. She ran to Lizzie's bed and quickly took her hand, "you're going to be okay you'll get through just please wake up. Please wake up," she said through tears. She let out a silent prayer. 

  


"Thank you for coming all this way," said Jo, "I know how much this would mean to her." 

  


Miranda could see the fear in Mrs. McGuire's eyes. "She's gonna be okay," she whispered, hugging Jo. 'At least I hope she's gonna be okay,' she thought.

  


Miles away......

  


"Stay awake, you have to stay awake. I will not fall asleep," Gordo told himself. He was doing everything he knew to do to keep himself from drifting off, he had the windows down, the ac on high, the radio turned up as loud as it would go, and now he was talking to himself. He had been driving all night and now he was only a couple of hours away from the hospital.

  


Miles away..........

Everyone in Lizzie's room turned around as Dr. Wellings quietly walked into the room. "We really need you to talk to her, sing to her, or do anything that might cause her to wake, because if she does have brain damage, being in this coma much longer could make it worse. And if she doesn't wake up within a the next day or so, we could lose her." As soon as he said, "We could lose her,' everyone in the room began to cry again. "I'm so sorry," he said as he left Lizzie's room.

  


Miranda quickly ran out of the room and immediately went to the payphone and dialed Gordo's number. Unfortunately no one answered, because Gordo had left his phone in his hotel room. "He may never have the chance to say goodbye," Miranda whispered to herself as she slid down the wall to the ground and began to weep all over again."

  


*What did you think? I may post the final chapter tonight, if not I will definitely have another chapter up tomorrow:) 


	5. The Thousandth Mile

What did you think of the last chapter? Feel free to review and tell me. This might be the last Chapter. I don't know though.

  


*I don't own, you don't sue

  


Chapter 5

The Thousandth Mile

  


"Yo, Miranda are you like gonna be ok?" Ethan asked as he was walking down the hallway and saw Miranda sitting against the wall crying quietly.

  


"Yea my best friend's in a coma, and they don't know if she'll live but everything is just peachy," Miranda snapped as she began sobbing again. She stood and started to run down the hall when Ethan grabbed her arm.

  


"She's gonna be okay, Lizzie is a fighter, she's gonna make it," he said as he hugged Miranda.

  


"I'm scared for her," Miranda whispered as she cried on his shoulder. She looked up at him and said through tears, "Gordo still hasn't made it here yet and he won't answer his cell phone, what if he doesn't get to say goodbye?" she said quietly and started crying again.

  


"Look at me, Miranda," he said as she looked up at him again, "She is going to be okay. All right?" Miranda just nodded as he dried her tears.

  


Miles away.........

  


"Hang on Lizzie, I'm coming," Gordo said to himself as he saw the road sign that said Hillridge: 10 miles.

  


Miles away.........

  


Dr. Wellings walked into Lizzie's room, quietly shutting the door behind him. "We have to wake her up somehow and fast. Is there anything you haven't done that you think might wake her up?" he asked. 

  


"She's waiting on Gordo," Miranda suddenly whispered to herself, finally realizing what Lizzie was waiting for.

  


"What?" Dr. Wellings asked.

  


"She won't wake up until Gordo gets here, she's waiting on him."

  


"Well this, Gordo," Dr. Wellings said confused with the name of Gordo, "I mean this Gordo better get here fast or we could lose her. Do you know if he's on his way?"

  


"I called him a few hours ago, but now he won't answer his cell phone," she replied.

  


"Well try calling his cell phone or any other number you know to call to contact him. He needs to get her as soon as he can if she is waiting on him to wake up that is."

  


Miranda quickly began to ran into the hallway to use the pay phone again when Ethan handed her his cell phone. "Thanks," she whispered as she dialed Gordo's cell phone number. Unfortunately there was still no answer.

  


"If he doesn't get here soon we are going to have to do something else to try and wake her up," said Dr. Wellings.

  


A Mile Away.........

  


Gordo began to cry again as he passed the McGuire house, but quickly pulled himself together. "Come on Gordo, snap out of it she's gonna be okay, she's gonna be okay," he kept telling himself, praying with every breath that she was okay. 

  


He saw the sign for Hillridge General Hospital and quickly pulled in to the parking lot. Not even bothering to grab his keys before he ran towards the hospital. He made his way to the front desk but before he got there he saw Kate at a pop machine, wait a second Kate? He half smiled to himself, ' I always new she didn't really hate Lizzie.' The thought of Lizzie immediately snapped him back into reality. "Kate!" he yelled across the hospital, causing everyone in the lobby to turn and look at him, but at this point he really didn't care.

  


"Gordo!" Kate yelled runnung towards him, You need to get up there right now!"

  


"Why?" He asked, panic in his voice.

  


"Just hurry and get up there she's on the top floor, room 114."

  


He ran towards the stairs deciding the elevator would take to long. He ran as fast as his legs would carry him up every flight of stairs. As soon as he passed the waiting room all the teens sitting there half asleep, suddenly woke and started cheering, Gordo stopped for half a second with a confused look on his face, not knowing that every person on the IC unit had been waiting for him to get there. He began running again towards Lizzie's room. As he opened the door and saw her lying there his eyes began to fill with tears again.

  


"Oh, thank God," Mrs. McGuire said and hugged him nearly knocking him off his feet. 

  


As soon as she let go of him he walked to Lizzie's bed and took her hand, "Wake up, Lizzie please wake up," he pleaded through tears. He could suddenly feel her start to squeeze his hand, but she still wouldn't wake up. Finally he thought, 'She may never be able to hear me tell her I love her, but she has to know somehow.' He got up his courage and bent down and kissed her.

He could hear everyone in the room gasp. Then his attention was turned back to Lizzie and he saw her eyes begin to flutter open.

"Gordo?" she whispered.

  


"Good morning, sleeping beauty," he sad quietly. Suddenly they looked out the window and saw the hall filled with teenagers and nurses cheering. "Lizzie,I love you," Gordo finally said.

  


Everyone in the room and the hall held their breath as they waited to see what she would say in reply. After moments of complete silence Lizzie finally said what she had wanted to say since Rome, "I love you too, Gordo." With that the teens in the hall way began shouting as loud as they could and the nurses and Mrs. McGuire just looked at them with tears in there eyes. 

  


"I saw that one coming," Miranda said standing next to Lizzie's bed, not to mention she was holding hands with Ethan at the same time. Everyone started laughing at this point. 

  


"I guess I got my knight in shining armor after all," Lizzie said to her self with a smile.

  


THE END

*What did you think? Review!


End file.
